ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dee
Dee is a robot which competed in the Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars, as part of the 2017 series. It was designed by rapper Jordan Stephens, one half of the pop duo Rizzle Kicks, who was mentored by Team Hurtz’s John Reid throughout the competition process. Robot History Dee competed in Episode 2, and faced Neil Oliver’s Soldier Ant in its first Head-to-Head battle. It charged straight into Soldier Ant in the opening seconds, swiping its front wedge with its axe, before spinning and driving round in circles. Dee spun round some more as Soldier Ant attempted to get close, but was caught by Soldier Ant’s crusher and briefly pushed back. It escaped, but got caught in between the arena spikes, allowing Dead Metal to briefly come out and attack it. Once freed, Dee slammed into Soldier Ant several times, whacking the latter’s wheels and evading its crusher, although not without driving itself onto the Flame Pit at one point. Dee struck Soldier Ant a few more times before Soldier Ant grabbed it again, this time pushing it and piercing through a hole in its top panel. Dee retreated and made another run for Soldier Ant, sliding across the arena floor. Another head-on slam saw it caught by the wheel by Soldier Ant’s crusher, which proceeded to puncture one of its tyres. This severely hampered Dee’s manoeuvrability, and it was eventually unable to drive away from the wall as Soldier Ant proceeded to grab and push it a few more times. In doing so, it landed a few more blows on Soldier Ant, again hitting its wheels and disrupting its attacks. The two robots proceeded to dodge each other in the closing seconds, with the battle going to a judges’ decision. While both robots proved equally matched, the judges unanimously voted for Soldier Ant, leaving Dee with no points. It was revealed in the pits that in addition to the tyre damage, Dee also sustained damage to its top panel, with John Reid discovering that Soldier Ant had come close to piercing through its battery. In its second Head-to-Head, Dee faced Kadeena Cox and her vertical spinner, Kadeena Machina, in what became one of the quickest battles in Robot Wars history. John Reid was confident that Dee's 25mm rear armour would withstand the spinner of Kadeena Machina, so he suggested that the back end of the robot be driven directly into its opponent. As planned, it charged straight into Kadeena Machina, whose disc ripped its right-hand wheel off and launched it into a CPZ. The impact left Dee immobilised on one side after four seconds had elapsed, and it was immediately counted out and dumped into the pit by Sir Killalot. As a result of its spectacular loss, Dee scored no points once again, leaving it fourth and last in the league table. The impact from Kadeena Machina’s disc had not only ripped its right-hand wheel off, but also cracked the motor it was attached to, which also needed replacement. The repairs were completed in time for Dee’s last Head-to-Head, against Robbie Savage and his robot Robo Savage. This battle was crucial in determining the latter’s place in the Grand Final, with a victory for Dee potentially denying Robo Savage a chance to progress. In the opening moments, Dee immediately spun round and hit the floor several times with its axe blade, before eventually slamming head-on into Robo Savage a couple of times, getting itself flipped twice in doing so. Dee weaved close to Dead Metal’s CPZ, before whacking the front of Robo Savage and steering itself away from Dead Metal after Robo Savage attempted to push it into him. It briefly lingered over the Flame Pit as it attempted to attack Robo Savage again, before smacking one of its wheels. The two robots collided head-on, allowing Robo Savage to puncture one of Dee’s tyres by pressing down on it with its flipping arm. All the same, Dee repeatedly hit Robo Savage’s front end as it spun in circles and was pushed into the corner, causing sparks to fly and bending Robo Savage’s flipping arm. Another flurry of hits from Dee ensued, with one causing the lower plate of Robo Savage’s flipping arm to bend inwards and lift its wheels off the arena floor. As Robo Savage lifted its arm to try and maintain mobility, Dee slammed into it once again seconds before ‘cease’ was called, and the battle went to the judges. The split decision went in favour of Dee, provoking surprise and delight from Team Dee and uproar from the Robo Savage team. Stephens responded to Robbie Savage’s protest against the decision by constantly interrupting his interviews, at one point even offering to take a selfie with Savage. Despite scoring two points as a result of winning the judges’ decision, Dee still did not score enough points to qualify for the Grand Final, as Robo Savage had won its second Head-to-Head against Soldier Ant by knock-out. Ultimately, it finished joint-third in the league table with Soldier Ant, although Team Dee later appeared in the Grand Final, entering the control room to jeer at the Robo Savage team following their defeat to Kadeena Machina. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Axlebots Category:Robot Wars Celebrity special Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots from East Sussex Category:Robots whose final appearance resulted in a win Category:Loaner Robots